


Say You’ll Remember Me

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Landry Clarke is a damn good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Matt comes home for Christmas and Lorraine struggles.





	Say You’ll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).

> For Mary, this is that thing I forgot I wrote.
> 
> Title from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Christmas break, 2012. _

Matt knocks on the front door of his old house, and Landry answers, all smiles and bright eyes and _ Matt, I missed you! Mrs. Saracen, guess who’s here! _

And Matt doesn’t get a chance to ask _ why the hell are you in my house? _Because Landry’s leading him through the door and saying “She’s gonna be so excited, she’s really missed you.”

“Hey, Grandma—” is all Matt gets to say before he’s cut off by a shocked “Henry?”

Matt stops in his tracks, looking to Landry for help. 

But Landry’s just as shocked as him, just shrugging and wincing as Matt opens his mouth to speak. 

“Y-Yeah, G—_ Mom_, it’s me. How—How are you?”

“I’m lovely, dear. Landry here keeps me company.”

Matt nods, ignoring the heat rising up his neck. “That’s good. That’s good, I—”

But Caitlyn, the in-home nurse who’s pretty but not as pretty as Carlotta, comes in and says “Lorraine, it’s time to take your medicine.”

That’s it for Matt. He’s gotta get out of here. 

He leaves then, not bothering to close the door behind him, and sits on the front stairs. 

“Hey,” says Landry, sitting down beside him. “She remembers you, okay? She really does. She was talking all about you a few minutes ago.”

“She called me Henry,” Matt says. “She called me Henry and she remembered you but not me.”

Landry opens his mouth to speak, but Matt cuts him off. 

“And I don’t—I don’t blame her, because she’s trying and I—I know that. I just—I don’t know,” he finishes, and Landry nods. 

“She loves you, okay?” he says. “She makes mistakes. We—you have to accept that, okay. It sucks, but it’s true.”

Matt nods, almost-smiling. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Cobra.”

Matt punches him on the arm for that, and Landry just laughs. 

Things are okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
